Wonderful
by CzappaStar
Summary: What if there wasn't five Titans? Join Wonder Girl as she starts out with the Titans and befriends the heroes. As a founding member of the Titans, she will do everything she can to help her friends. (For now, there is no obvious pairing but I'm favoring Robin) ON HIATUS


**Okay, so I know I shouldn't be making another story, specially since a lot of people have been telling me to update some of my other stories. But I couldn't help it, I couldn't find another fanfic like this and I decided to take on the task.**

**This is a fic about if my version of Wonder Girl from DC comics, were added to the Teen Titans (even though in the comics, she's one of the founding members, she doesn't show up in the series save for background appearences)**

**This version of Wonder Girl is based of of the original comic book series with some minor changes. Though most will be explained throughout more chapters. I didn't change her outfit, as I liked the second one she had in the comics.**

**That is all for now~**

* * *

In my time here on earth, I can't help but question the acts humans do.

Sure, while they may be close to my birth race, they differ so much from my own kind. Walking down the streets of the darkened city, I observe the night life with detached interest. There is so many differences, it's both fascinating and making me feel so out of place. Sighing, I stop at the mouth of an alley. I wish I was back home in the Amazons, I bet Mother and Diana miss me. Almost three years had past since I was sent out to follow in my sister's footsteps, to be a help to mankind. And yet, here I am, penny-less and homeless, out on the streets alone. Leaning my head back to rest on the brick of the alley, I look up at the stars. At least, no matter where I go, they never change.

This was the farthest I've ever been away from my home. I closed my eyes as I felt moister start to form and become misty. I frowned and rubbed a hand over my eyes frustratingly. I wasn't supposed to cry. I'm not allowed to cry. I have to be tough for my sister and mother. Looking down I smiled slightly at the my new outfit that had been a gift from my sister. Red tights that hugged my long legs nicely with golden stars trailing down the sides and a matching tank top that was also fitted closely. I wore black knee-high boots and a golden belt with my special Lasso of Persuasion. On my wrists were my sister's old Bracelets of Submission, which she gave to me when she left the islands of the Amazons.

Hearing nearing footsteps, I look around the nearly empty street and see a man holding a large sack approaching. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I slink back into the shadows and wait as the apparent thief enters the alley way. Why can't people learn that if you're going to steal something, don't dress up like a thief? Following behind in the shadows, I watched for a certain moment to strike. In the back of my head, I recall my sister often teasing me saying that at moments like this I could be compared to a tiger. I wish I could see her again...

Shaking away those thoughts, I get back into my Amazon state of mind. I am the hunter, he my prey, he is the _man,_ I am the Amazon. The sirens of police cars pass by and the thief hides behind a large pipe sticking out from the building beside us. As the sirens fade away, the man steps away from the pipe and smirks, looking at the bag in his hands. As he starts to walk off, I position myself behind the very pipe he himself used. Just as I was going to jump out, I stop short as a shadow passes overhead of the thief.

"Huh?!" The man gasps turning around. Luckily for me, I was still hidden and couldn't be seen. The man pulled out a crowbar that had been attached to his belt and steps back cautiously.

Suddenly, a grey boomerang-like object flies out of the shadows opposite of me, knocking the crowbar out of the thief's hands. The thief and I both watch as the crowbar is sent over his head and behind him. The man, looking more nervous than before, keeps taking small steps backwards. In the corner of my eye, I watch a shadow of a figure jump over the thief and behind him. "Look, I don't want any trouble, okay?" The thief says trying to act tough, though it was obvious he was more than a little scared. On the other side of the alley, a cluster of bats flew at the thief making him cry out in fear and drop the sack to cover his face. Now, interested, I lean back on the wall and watch the scene before me.

"You should have thought of that before you committed the crime." A young voice speaks from the shadows of where the bats came. Stepping out into the light, a boy stood in a familiar-looking suit and face even if the domino mask he wore covered his eyes. I racked my brain as to how this boy looked so familiar, but having no time to actually think about it as the boy started running at the thief. With a solid flying kick, he sent the thief skidding back a couple of feet, closer to me. I watched the fight closely with a hand at my waist where my lasso was sitting coiled up and waiting. The man ran to the boy with his fists, but obviously knew no fighting moves and only relied on brute strength. The boy, however, showed great martial arts skills; jumping over the man, slamming him to the ground, then finally throwing him against a wall. I watched with amazement, for he was almost if not just as great as me. The thief slumped to the ground and looked up at the boy, recognition flashing in his eyes.

"Hey, this isn't your town. Aren't you supposed to be with-" The thief started.

The boy, though, cut him off coldly. "Just moved here. And from now on, I work alone." The boy said still sounding anything but friendly. It was then I knew who he was. Blinking slightly, I recalled my sister telling me of her new teammates. More specifically, one with a certain affiliation with bats. I smirked remembering just _how _much she liked to talk about that one.

Deciding to join the on goings, I stepped out into the light. "To me, that sounds a little lonely." I said with a small easy going smile. Snapping his head towards me, the boy pulled out another boomerang and giving me a cold assessing look. Still smiling, I gave a wave. "Hiya." I greeted.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded, still tensed and ready to fight. I ignored that and stepped closer, causing him to raise his boomerang.

I placed a hand on my hip and leaned on my left foot, still keeping a pleasant air. "I go by Wonder Girl, but I haven't really used that name in a while." I said casually. "I was in the neighborhood and saw you catch this guy. Nice job, by the way." I chatted.

The boy was still just as unfriendly-looking but lowered his weapon. "I know who you are." He replied, not responding to the compliment.

"That makes two of us." I countered. In the corner of my eye, I saw the thief try to edge away. "Oh, no you don't." I said while unhooking my lasso and in a flash looping it around him, effectively trapping the thief. Looking back at the boy, who was still eyeing me, I offered another smile. "So you think this city is big enough for two heroes?" I said drawled playfully.

The boy gave me a blank stare. "I work alone." I winced at his tone. Ouch, harsh much?

I shrugged while still holding tight to the lasso holding the criminal. "Look, I was just suggesting-" I tried to convey but was cut off by a loud whooshing noise above. Looking up, I watched as a green light streaked across the sky and crashed far off in the distance. Glancing at the boy, I wasn't surprised as he suddenly dashed off towards where the light had landed. I sighed at the rudeness. "Humans." I muttered exasperatedly.

In seconds, the man was strung up upside down with regular rope and I too was running after the boy. It wasn't hard to find where he had gone, as the screams of civilians and the debris of buildings and cars littered the area. Scanning the scene, I saw a teenage girl in strange clothing banging some sort of hand cuffs against the pillar holding up the balcony of a pizza bistro. Watching as the girl kept breaking the steel beam, I leaped into action just as a boomerang hit the side of her face guard and distracting her. Using my powers, I flew up to the crumbling balcony and started grabbing people.

"Hey, come on, I'm here to help." I called as I picked up a kid that was clutching tightly to one of the sides. Setting him down safely and away from the action, I repeated the act until no more people were on the balcony that looked like it would give way any second. Once done, I flew next to the boy as he tried to fight the exceptionally strong female. I made it to his side just as the girl launched a car at him. Pushing him down, we both ducked in time to have the car sail above our heads and get stuck sticking out of the side of a building. The boy and I looked back at the car.

"She certainly stronger than she looks." He commented and I let out a breathy laugh.

"No kidding." I muttered in reply and turned to look back at the girl, only to yelp as she swung her cuffed hands at us. The boy and I flew back and onto the ground. I groaned at the strength of the girl. She had one powerful swing, and coming from me, that's saying something. Jumping up to resume the fight I flew at her knocking her back as she tried to smash the boy. The boy pulled out a collapsible metal staff and the girl was sent flying into a purple car with one swing. Springing back to he boy's side, we both stood together as we faced the girl, unknowingly being watched from the shadows. The boy pointed his staff at the girl only for it to shatter to pieces from hitting her previously. I watched as the girl stood up and give us a smirk, her eyes glowing bright green. She cracked her neck and began to speak.

"Zota." She seemed to mock in her surprisingly familiar language and flew at us.

Only to be knocked away by a large green ram.

I stared in front of me trying to understand what just happened as the ram then turned into a little green teenager with a weird mask that looked vaguely familiar but not quite. Standing at salute, the green boy regarded us with a serious expression that didn't seem to fit him. "Ex-Doom Patrol Member Beast Boy, sir and ma'm. How may I help-" But then cut off once seeing who we were. "Wowzers! You're Robin and Wonder Girl aren't you, sir, ma'm?" He said with an awed look, which if he didn't have the mask on might have been cute. He once again saluted us, standing at attention.

Robin gave him an _'are-you-kidding-me?'_ look that wasn't too different from the one he gave me earlier. "You can start by not calling me sir." He drawled. I rolled my eyes at his unsociable attitude. But that didn't deter Beast Boy.

"Let just say, that it's an honnor-" He started but was cut off by Robin.

"Uh, Beast Boy was it?" Robin asked.

"Yes, sir?" He quipped.

Robin only pointed behind the green boy and when Beast turned to look, he was met with the angry girl holding up a bus. With me and Beast Boy on either side of Robin, we formed a makeshift formation. Unfortunately, that wouldn't do anything to the bus now being hurled right at us. Just as Robin and I jumped to one side and Beast Boy another, a large figure dressed in a sweatshirt and dark pants darted in front of us and caught the bus and setting it down away from us. I looked up at the figure, who I could tell was a guy, standing tall and intimidating with large muscles his sweatshirt was stretched over and a hood covering his face. "Yo, who's here messin' up my neighborhood?" He yelled.

Beast Boy pointed to the girl. "She started it."

The girl stepped forward and slammed her cuffs on the ground, breaking free the part that covered her hands but still held together. They glowed green with some sort of energy and I gulped. "This doesn't look to good." I uttered. As if proving me right, flying energy disks shot out of her hands and at us. Blocking the ones coming my way with the indestructable bracelets on my wrists, I jumped out with the others from the cloud of dust that had formed. The others ran to dodge her bolts as I stood firm, holding my wrists up to deflect the green energy. But that only caused them to hit other things like buildings, causing more damage to the city.

Stopping and panting heavily, the girl fell to her knees. Looking out from where I stood, as I was the only one who could deflect her bolts, I heard the others from where they hid behind the bus behind myself. They too were out of breath.

The large guy in the sweatshirt looked over at Robin. "That girl is going to wreck the whole city."

"I won't let her." Robin said seriously. "I won't lose this fight." Then cracked his knuckles and ran out and at the girl, the other two following behind. Before they could get too far however, a large black raven-shaped shadow stood up blocking their path.

"Maybe, fighting isn't the answer." A feminine voice spoke out behind us. We all looked back to see a girl cloaked in a dark purple hood standing off close to the shadows. The girl met our eyes then looked away, the shadow melting away also. Standing the closest to the girl, I watched as Robin looked at her then met my eyes briefly before turning back to the girl.

"Stand down." Robin ordered us. I rose an eye brow at the command while the others had mixed reactions.

The large guy got up in Robin's face. "What you think you're the boss or somethin'?" He asked angrily.

"Just give me a chance." Robin asked. Backing off slightly, the guy let Robin by. Robin then stopped in front of me, as I was in between him and the alien girl.

Before he could say anything, I held a hand up. "I might be of some help, I think I recognize her species." I told him plainly. He paused but gave a curt nod. The two of us walked the rest of the way to the girl, who was still on her knees panting. Just as we got close, she leaped up and aimed her glowing hands at us. Both me and Robin stepped back hands raised to show that we meant no harm.

"Easy, my name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." He said reaching to his utility belt but was stopped by the girl.

She raised her glowing hands higher. " Gokta!" She yelled. "Gokta buhovna!"

I took a step closer, drawing her attention to me. "It's okay. _Zal, guteria nog. Glorfnig swilfin, gor _Themyscira _zata. Blorgha thorga glo _Diana." I spoke clearly in her language telling her she would not be harmed. Faintly in the background I heard Beast Boy ask what I was saying. Her eyes widened and she quickly lowered her arms. Smiling kindly, I took her arms and with my strength broke them. Her eyes dimmed to a pair of eyes that had slightly tinted green whites and bright green irises. Seeing her rubbing the stiffness out of her wrists, I smiled wider. "There, now that you're free we can be-" I was cut off by her pulling me closer and the feeling of lips on mine. I heard the others gasp in shock along with me._  
_

Pushing me back, I stumbled a bit. I stood there for a minute before remembering just what kind of alien she was. Sticking my tongue out in disgust, I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. It had been a while since I met one of her kind, so these types of things were still a little strange. "If you wish not to destroyed, you will leave me alone." She announced to all of us in perfect English then flew off into the sky. We all stared after in various forms of shock and after a moment of silence, Beast Boy just had to say something.

" So...I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" He asked casually to the other two he didn't already know.

I sighed and shook my head, shaking away the weirdness of the situation, turning instead to look at the damage that was done. And let me tell you, there was tons.

"Who was she?" Robin asked also looking around.

The guy in the sweatshirt answered before I could. "Well, whoever she was, the girl knows how to make an impression." He stated looking at a crater in a building. I looked over to the group.

"She's a Tamaranean. Usually peaceful, so it's strange to see one randomly rampaging on another planet. She also looked to not be aware of her surroundings, so she couldn't be here by choice. That kiss thing she did was to learn our language, that's how Tamaranean's learn to speak." I informed while walking over to them.

The guy in the sweatshirt peered down at me. "You seem to know a lot about aliens." He stated.

I shrugged. "Takes one to know one." I replied.

Beast Boy smiled and put his hands on his hips. "I think _we_ made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved; mission accomplished. Right, sir?" He asked Robin, looking at him like he was expecting praise.

The other boy just gave him another vacant look. "Seriously, stop calling me that."

Beast Boy saluted again, "Roger".

Robin turned and started walking away. "It looks like we're done here." He said moving away from the group. With a sigh, I watched him go. "I appreciate the help." He declared with finality. The hooded girl regarded him with a plain look but her voice held curiosity.

"You're going to go track down the alien?"

Robin didn't even turn around, just kept on walking as he answered. "I have to make sure she isn't a threat." The large guy muttered something but I didn't hear it as I was too busy watching Beast Boy run after Robin.

"Hey, sir- I mean, Robin. Do you maybe-" He started out hopefully but was shot down.

Robin didn't even look at the boy as he rejected him. "Sorry, I just went solo. I'm not really looking into joining a team." And with that, he walked away, not sparing any one of us a glance. I huffed and crossed my arms. Jerk.

"Need a sidekick?" Beast Boy asked though there was no one there to answer him. The other two also moved to go there own way. "You guys wanna go get a pizza?" He asked them.

The girl at least spared him a glance, albeit a dreary one. "I shouldn't." She replied and glided off. Beast Boy then turned to go after the other guy.

"How about you and me huh? I haven't had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is going to be fun! Can we play video games-" Beast Boy was cut off when he ran into the other guy's back as the other guy had stopped walking looking annoyed. Drawing closer, I watched as the large guy removed his hood. Now seeing his full face, I saw that he was an older teenager but with half of his face and head covered by robotic pieces.

"There!" He shouted. "Take a good long look. I had an accident and now I'm a monster alright. A cyborg!" He yelled getting in Beast Boy's face. I grimaced, thinking there must have been a reason if he thought of himself as a monster. All I saw was a boy that had been through a tough life.

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy questioned then smiled and pointed at the cyborg. "Cool! You're like Robot Man 2.0!" He exclaimed excitedly.

The cyborg looked at Beast Boy, this time without anger. "You're a weird little dude, you know that?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "You called me dude." The cyborg shook his head and put his hood back up while also moving away. "So, see you later! Right, dude? Dude!" The cyborg kept walking away in my direction.

"You know, you aren't a monster." I murmured as he passed by. He didn't reply, only gave me an unreadable glance and kept walking.

Before he could get to far, a large shadow cast over the street.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried out in shock. Looking up in surprise, I gave a strangled gasp at the sight of the large and terrifying space ship that hovered over Jump City. It flew out to the bay where it halted, the whole city in it's sight and vice-versa. The bottom of the ship opened up and down dropped some sort of strange T-shaped tower the size of the skyscrapers across the water onto a small empty island.

"Looks like space girl has some friends." Cyborg commented. I nodded absently in agreement, still staring at the tower.

"Or enemies." Robin's voice spoke out next to us. Before any of us could add anymore, a large projection emitted from the top of the space tower. A blue creature that sort-of resembled a fish lit up in the air. These must be the creatures after that girl.

"People of earth!" It shouted. "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner. A really dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute." He declared solemnly then disappeared, leaving the sky once again only filled with the stars.

"Well, that was cheerful." I deadpanned.

The space tower opened up slowly, revealing a lot of aliens identical to the one that was shown in the sky. "That's a big ship." Cyborg stated.

"And those are some scary-looking aliens." Beast Boy added as the aliens started flying out of the ship.

The girl with the hood stepped up. "They told us not to interfere." She reminded us. I shook my head.

"Somehow, I think letting them be won't be all that great of a choice." I replied as the aliens drew closer and closer to the city.

Cyborg turned to Robin. "You're still going after her aren't you?" He asked as the masked boy nodded, making me look over at him as well.

"Can we come too?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

Robin looked at him and smirked. "I suppose I could team up, just this once." I grinned at the two happily, the others looking at each other and lightening up a bit too. It's been a while since I've done something this exciting. Grabbing both masked boys', I gave their hands a tug.

"Come on! We got an alien to find." I exclaimed and let go. We started to walk off, but I soon noticed that the hooded girl wasn't joining us. I stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"You in?" Robin asked, stopping as well to look at her.

The girl gave us a hopeful look but turned her gaze to the ground. "I'm not the hero type, trust me. If you knew who I really am, you wouldn't want me around." She turned to leave but Robin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I know enough." He replied making the rest of us smile in agreement.

The girl gave us a small smile in return.

* * *

The aliens crawled all over the city, tearing up and causing destruction everywhere, as they searched for the space girl. Hiding out in an alley, the five of us watched as the aliens blew up a garbage can with the end of the spears they carried then flew off. Turning back to the rest of us, Robin started off first.

"We need some way to track her." He stated, silently asking if we had any ideas.

However, the hooded girl, Raven she told us, was quick to answer. "She's near." We all looked at her questionably and she sweat-dropped. "I can sense things." She added sort of shyly. Beast Boy then pointed to himself.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." He then transformed into a green hound dog and began sniffing the ground.

Cyborg also stepped up and pushed back the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "There's sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it."

"That's so cool." I said peering at his arm curiously.

Robin nodded. "That's great."

Beast Boy changed back into a boy briefly. "I got her scent!" He announced then turned back into a dog.

"And I can hear her heart beat." Cyborg added.

I looked at everyone and nodded. "Then let's go." I said flying after them as our make-shift team ran through the back alleys.

A few minutes later, led us to a closed video store with a huge hole burned into the side. Entering the store, I rose my eye brows in shock as I watched the Tamaranean completely devour all the snacks stored on the shelves. It was absolutely disgusting yet abnormally fascinating at the same time.

"Um, those taste better with out the wrapper." Beast Boy suggested and I nodded in agreement. Wiping off her mouth, space girl turned to us with a snarl and her hands glowing green. Raising our hands, our group took a collective step back. I decided to let Robin handle the talking this time, seeing as last time all I did was get kissed.

"Whoa, we're friends remember." Robin spoke as calmly as he could.

But that didn't phase the girl. "Friends? Why?" She asked taking menacing steps forward, her eyes glowing once again. "For what purpose did you free me?" She demanded.

"Just trying to be nice." I stepped in, trying to help.

"Nice. We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is rutha; weak." She said narrowing her eyes.

Cyborg also tried to help in his own way. "Well around here, nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner." The girl stared at him for a moment before dimming her eyes and looking down.

"Not prisoner. I am prize. The Gordainians deliver me to The Citadel to live out my days as their servant." She explained and I felt sorry for her, to be taken from one's home is never an easy experience.

"And The Citadel are?" Raven asked.

Space girl looked up. "Not. Nice." She replied.

"Then you're not going with them." Robin spoke, stepping forward. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Beast Boy raised a finger. "Um, don't you mean 'we'?"

But before he could reply, a blast sent us all flying to the other side of the room. Shaking the debris out of my black hair, I snapped my head up to see another hole in the wall but this one created by the aliens.

"Seize her!" One ordered. Our rag-tag group glanced at each other and shared a smirk. We weren't going to go down with out a fight. And boy, did we know how to fight.

Jumping into action, I flew forwards with the rest of my team. Facing off against five of the aliens, I knocked them all out by slamming into them and using my super strength and speed to my advantage. Similarly, I could see the rest of my new team easily beating their opponents into the ground as well. Blasting through the whole side of the building, space girl flew up and shot energy bolts at three of the aliens. Unfortunately, one of them got a hit and slammed her back to the ground and stood over her ready to strike. In the corner of my eye, I saw Robin throw one of the ones he was fighting at the one pinning the girl. Flying over, I held my hand out to her which she took with a small smile. Helping her up, we both went back to fighting the aliens in the sky together. One of the aliens hit me with the end of his spear, sending me sailing to the ground.

Getting up from the small crater I formed I stopped as I saw a person get thrown back to the edge of my crater. Blinking in surprise, I recognized the face of the person, but their body completely shocked me. It was Cyborg, and it wasn't just his face and arms that were mechanical, it was his whole body. The fabric of his clothing was torn away, totally exposing his cybernetic parts. It was just so...

It was so cool!

Jumping into action along with him, I helped him take down a few more aliens before flying away to dodge the bolts coming from the spearheads. It wasn't before long till they started retreating. Landing next to the others, we watched the aliens fly back to their ship when space girl turned to us. "I believe the expression is thanks." She expressed. I smiled at her in reply.

Cyborg looked at the remains of his clothes. "Aw man, my suit." He sighed.

Beast Boy grinned up at him. "So? You look way cooler without it." Cyborg frowned.

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." He sassed back.

A heartbroken expression crossed Beast Boy's face. "Goofy? My mask is cool, isn't it?" He asked. He turned to Raven. "Raven?" He tried getting support. Both Cyborg and Raven shook their heads. "But, what about my secret identity?" He grabbed on the mask like we were going to take it from him.

Raven rose an eyebrow. "What secret identity? You're green." She proved.

Beast Boy paused. "Uh...um, ah!No, um." He tried but gave up and removed his mask anyway. Ruffling his green hair I gave him an encouraging smile which he returned.

"This isn't over, now that we've interfered-" Robin started, getting us back on track but alien cut over him.

"-Trogar will strike harder. It is only a matter of..." She trailed off as another projection of the leader of the lizard aliens flickered up in the sky.

The alien sneered down at the city. "Fools! Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed!" He announced, his red beady eyes narrowing in distaste. The image cut out as the main ship flew out over the city once again and pointed a canon-like thing at the city. The frightened gasps of people soon filled the air. I scowled at the sky, greatly disliking this alien. And apparently Raven felt the same.

"Great." She deadpanned.

I snorted at her sarcasm. "So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Boy cried in disbelief and looked at the armed space ship incredulously.

"Go team." Cyborg replied sourly as I sighed.

The alien girl rounded on me and Robin. "All the fault is yours!" She shouted at us. I took a step back and looked at her dubiously. " I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice!" I frowned at her as Robin got in her face.

"Our fault?!" He exclaimed. "You blast me, you kiss her-" I watched as sparks flew between their eyes. "-but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?" Robin yelled. They continued to argue, and I turned to the other two boys as they struck up an argument themselves.

"We are doomed!" Beast Boy hollered then looked at Cyborg with his hands on his hips. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

Cyborg clenched his fist. "Say what?! I was ready to walk before you-" I tuned out the rest of their shouting match to look at Raven who seemed to be growing annoyed with all the yelling.

"QUIET!" She snaps. Her yell echoes in the silent street and shuts everyone else up very quickly. Four pairs of angry eyes are turned her way for some moments before she comes up with any more words. She gives a sheepish look and waves timidly. "Hi." She adds awkwardly.

Robin appeared to sigh quietly, regaining his control. "Look. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess." I nod in agreement and move to stand in the middle of our group.

"We're in it, and we will get out of it-together." I state confidently. In the corner of my eye I watch the alien girl, who nods grim agreement, and turn my head to Cyborg and Raven as they do likewise with Beast Boy giving a mischievous smile. Lastly, I look to Robin seeing him as the leader, and mimic the smirk on his face.

"Come on. We've got a city to save."

* * *

With Raven pulling her dark energy over us and floating up to the ship, we passed through the metal walls almost as if we were ghosts. Stopping at an empty parallel catwalk, Raven drops her bubble. As it dissipates Beast Boy shivers noticeably, not being used to this mode of transport. But then again, neither were the rest of us. "That dark energy stuff gives me the-" He starts but cuts off as Raven edges closer to give him a slightly annoyed glare. "Uh..." He stammers then grins broadly and gives a thumbs up. " ...I mean, it's cool!" A nervous laugh follows.

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head at his antics. Robin pokes his head out from the doorway. "We have to get to the firing controls." Robin states softly then steps out as there wasn't any aliens in sight. "There isn't much time." He adds.

As the space girl, Beast Boy, Cyborg and I move after Robin but I quickly notice that we're missing one. Stopping and looking back, I watch as Raven stands in the middle of the hall and closes her eyes and drops her head as if she has just lost all hope. Sharing a glance with Cyborg, who also stopped, we both walked back to her.

"Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" Cyborg asks.

Raven looked up and put her emotionless mask back on. "You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." She stated blandly. I rose an eyebrow and gave her a gentle smile as Cyborg placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. " He's green, half of me is metal, the other girl is from space, and she has super powers. You fit in just fine." Cyborg says with a smile. The message seems to strike the right chord, and she allows him to ease her off along the passage after the others.

I placed a hand on her arm. "From where I'm from, powers like yours are greatly treasured. I'm sure if you were to visit, you'd be treated as a great warrior." I added getting the cloaked girl to give me a thankful look as the three of us caught up to the rest of the group.

Following after Robin, the alien girl grabs our attention. "I bring you...apology." She states, slightly struggling with the last word. Robin shakes his head turns to her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled, too." He reassures her.

I smile at her. "Yeah, no hard feelings." I added. She smiles at us.

"And again, you are...nice. On my world, only my k'norfka has shown me such kindness." She stumbles slightly over the word but uses it correctly.

Robin shrugs. "Well, things are different here."

Before she could say reply, Beast Boy slid out from around her. "Uh, guys?" He pointed past her and behind us. "I think they know we're here." Following his finger, I turn around to see the source of alarm: a squad of charging troops, and rather angry ones at that. Hearing more footsteps, I glance around to see more alien troops come out from behind.

"Great." I sigh.

Knocking out the aliens that found us, our group hurriedly ran to the control room. Before we could bust in, I caught the end of Trogaar's rant.

"...it takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!" He declared. Then of course, to prove him wrong, the door directly behind him is blown inward with terrific force from none other than myself.

As the smoke clears, Robin and the rest of us step out. "We're not six heroes." Robin states. "We're one team." I hover in the air with a smirk directed right at the leader. Trogaar ditches his triumphant smile in favor of an enraged growl, and in a twinkling every spare deckhand is on the move. Robin leads the charge for his side and gets in the first hit, a flying kick that nearly snaps a scaly neck. Cyborg slams both fists to the floor, throwing out a sheet of energy to blast others off their feet; next Beast Boy, as a kangaroo, kicks two in the gut full force. Flying with thanks to my super speed, I knock several to the side and out of commission. The red-headed alien girl delivers a supercharged uppercut that sends her enemy crashing to the deck. Beast Boy rushes over and turns into a marsupial, just in time to kick one Gordanian away and lash another with his heavy tail, then becomes himself again. Trogaar leaps in close, smashing both arms against the deck close enough to send him flying backward with a yell. The only thing that stops his momentum is an inconveniently placed wall; he slides down it and ends up on the floor in a heap.

I snap my head away from the enemy I was fighting and was about to jump over and help him but a stray alien came at me, forcing me to shift my attention back to fighting. In the corner of my eye I saw the Gordanian lord again, roaring and all set to beat him to a pulp-but Raven pops up from the floor and throws up a small shield. One punch after another whumps into it as she backs up slowly toward the wall and her knees buckle, and he finally batters through the defense and prepares to flatten them both. Once again he is foiled, this time by Robin's leap onto his shoulders; the surprise attack leaves Trogaar stumbling backward past an underling who has locked up with Cyborg. After some moments, Robin is wrenched free and hurled across the deck; he manages to turns the tumble into a flip and land in a crouch.

It takes him only the fraction of a second to leap back into the fray and deliver a crushing left jab that rocks Trogaar off his feet. Even before the latter can hit the floor, he is bashed in a different direction by a steel-soled spin kick, and Robin instantly starts into a new move for the coup de grace. Now it is his turn to be caught out when the massive hands wrap themselves around his midsection, and he is hurled past myself and the alien girl. We both voice a shocked gasp upon catching sight of him.

"Robin!" I cry out but my attention shifted elsewhere. No time to worry about him further, for the snarling Trogaar is on his way across the deck toward us. Warming up as she lifts off, the girl lets go with a string of shots that tears into the deck on the way toward him. Flying up to her side, I try to spot the giant lizard in the smoke with no avail. He is lost under the glare and smoke for a moment, but leaps out of it intact and madder than ever and bears her to the floor while knocking me to the side. I sail into a wall and groan in pain as my head makes contact with the metal. Slightly disorientated, I watch with slightly blurry vision the scene in front of me. The giant grips the alien girl lifts her high and slams her down again; she struggles to break his hold for a moment, then squeezes off a body-blow starbolt that forces him to drop her.

As he backs up cautiously from the one-time prisoner who has turned out to be far more trouble than she is worth, Cyborg rushes across from a pile of unconscious Gordanians. The bionic right lands a haymaker to the boss' jaw, and the slugger lands in front of the girl so both can move in together. Trogaar takes a merciless flurry of high-octane punches to all his sore spots, but even this is not enough to put him out of business. He comes back with a one-two-three combination that sends both aspiring pugilists across the bridge toward the still-prone Robin. Wobbly standing up, I move over to them.

Now all three peel themselves up, the circuitry on Cyborg's arm receiving special attention. "Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Robin addresses Cyborg while still keeping an eye on Trogaar.

Cyborg doesn't even pause. "I can try." He replies.

Before any of them can react, Trogaar and the still-conscious Gordanians have moved to hem them in. I move closer to the others, trusting them to have my back. However, before the enemy could move, Raven's voice draws our attention.

"Get away from my friends!" She orders menacingly with Beast Boy's arm draped across her shoulders. Glaring at the aliens, Raven shouts some sort of magic words. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" On the last word, her spell causes most of the bridge to disappear in a mighty explosion, after which sends the craft out of control and plummeting toward Jump City Bay. Only the demolished bridge still above water. As the ship begins to sink, I look around the now-exposed deck, littered with insensate Gordanians. Robin, Cyborg, the girl, and I straighten up from where we were. However, we weren't the only ones to survive the crash as Trogaar gets up as well and whirls to face Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy and Raven find themselves in his broad approaching shadow, and he extends the claws on one hand to full length and lifts that hand, all set to disembowel the two heroes. Once more, though, his masterstroke is stopped cold-in this case, by a brilliant blue-white flash from behind that connects squarely with his back. Down he goes like a ton of bricks, exposing the four of us to the two. Cyborg's right arm is raised to point straight ahead, its hand replaced by the muzzle of his new sonic-cannon. He was able to rewire-or hotwire-that analyzer into something with quite a bit more kick after all.

Cyborg, after powering down, lowers his cannon. "All right, I'm only gonna say this once," He starts but then breaks out into a grin. "Boo-yah!" He cheers. I laugh in contentment and look around at my new friends. Working in a team sure is fun.

* * *

The following morning, as we spent the whole night fighting the aliens, finds us at the small island that still has the space tower dug in it. Sighing peacefully at the amazing view of the bay and skyscrapers, I look back over at Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven on the island's shores. There is no other visible trace of Trogaar's invasion fleet.

"That's quite a view." Raven said softly, speaking my thoughts.

Cyborg crossed his arms. "Somebody oughta build a house out here." He agreed. Beast Boy smiles.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach." These words are aimed at Raven, and he digs an elbow into her side on the end of them in good humor. Raven smiles at him laughing softly.

"You know, you're kind of funny." She comments.

These words cause Beast Boy's ear to perk up and stars appear in his eyes. "You think I'm funny?" He asks in awe and laughs excitedly. "Dude! I know some jokes!" He added. Those last four words are enough to unnerve Raven considerably, start a sweat drop sliding down her temple, and set one eyebrow twitching a bit. I chuckle at the two, sensing a rather interesting friendship in their future.

Footsteps sound behind us, making our group turn. The space girl from before steps towards us; her-violet outfit, lavender accents, armband, no crown or under-armor, and a much sunnier disposition. "I look...nice?" She asks somewhat shyly, a vast difference from the angry girl before. I smile and glide over to her.

"We still don't know your name." I commented with a smile.

The girl steps closer to our group. "In your language, it would be 'Star Fire'." She introduces with a smile.

Robin comes to stand next to me. "Welcome to Earth, Starfire." He says genuinely.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission...to remain here. Where the people are most strange..." She says looking at both me and Robin, I gave her a friendly smile. "...but also most kind." She finishes, beaming at us.

"You don't need our permission." Raven speaks, also giving Starfire a kind look.

Robin grins. "But if you want our friendship, you've got it." I nod with his words. Cyborg and the others step closer.

"Guess we could all use some new friends." He muses.

"Besides, we kind of made a good team." Beast Boy adds.

Robin looks at all of us with a smile. "I thought we might want to keep in touch-" He starts while pulling something out of his belt. "-so Cyborg and I designed these." He finishes holding out his hands. Spread across the palms are three round yellow devices that are instantly recognizable as communicators; the covers bare. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and I each take one and run an impressed eye over them.

"Made 'em outta my own circuits." Cyborg states proudly.

Robin crosses his arms and gives us a smirk that unknowingly to me, would become very familiar and reassuring. "When there's trouble, you know who to call."

Looking out to the waters of the bay, I couldn't help but feel like this would be the start of something amazing. Us teens, fighting together, was incredible. I watched the faces of my new friends with hopeful eyes.

Maybe, after all this time, I could find myself a new home.

* * *

**And there it is! Hope ya like! Comment, favorite, subscribe, if you love it. Maybe I'll add more.**

**~Czappastar**


End file.
